wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Horde
This is the article about the Horde currently led by Sylvanas Windrunner. You may ''be looking for the 'True Horde, led by '''Garrosh Hellscream, or the Iron Horde, led by Grommash Hellscream. The Horde 'was a faction in Warcraft, in which were enemies of the Alliance due to their past actions while under the influence of demon blood, as well as Warchief Garrosh Hellscream 's actions. Formerly lead by Thrall, Garrosh Hellscream, and Vol'jin, and currently led by Sylvanas Windrunner, they make their home in the city of Orgrimmar, Durotar on the eastern coast of Kalimdor. The current leaders of the Horde are Baine Bloodhoof, Lor'themar Theron, Jastor Gallywix, Ji Firepaw, Thalyssra, Mayla Highmountain, and Talanji. About half a year after Pandaria was discovered, the Horde split as some saw how evil Garrosh was turning. There was Garrosh's "'True Horde" which was the Kor'kron and Garrosh Hellscream. The rest of the Horde was with the Darkspear Rebellion, led by Vol'jin and Baine Bloodhoof after the Kor'kron nearly killed Vol'jin in a secret pass in Kun-Lai Summit in Pandaria. The Alliance and Horde began stealing supplies from the "True Horde" in the Northern Barrens, in order to get supplies for the impending siege on Orgrimmar. Eventually, the Horde and Alliance attacked Orgrimmar, defeating Garrosh's "True Horde" and ending Garrosh's reign of terror. During Siege of Orgrimmar, Garrosh is ultimately defeated by Thrall and is nearly killed by Doomhammer, until Varian Wrynn threw in Shalamayne and blocked the attack saying Garrosh's punishment was not for Thrall alone to decide. Then Taran Zhu entered the room and said Garrosh would stand trial in Pandaria, and they would mete justice. There are two versions of the cinematic, Alliance and Horde. In the Horde version Vol'jin said the Horde needed its true Warchief now more then ever, refering to Thrall. But the orc said Vol'jin was the one that held the Horde together during this madness, and Vol'jin was made Warchief. In the Alliance version Jaina Proudmoore tells Varian to dismantle the Horde, and as they prepare, Anduin Wrynn heavily disagreeing, it was found out that Varian would speak to Vol'jin instead of dismantling the Horde. This appears in both cinematics, where Varian said some of the Horde fought against Garrosh's tyranny, and for that he was willing to end the bloodshed; the war between the Alliance and the Horde. But if the Horde once again started war with the Alliance, then they would end the Horde. Despite the truce made between the Alliance and Horde at the end of the Siege of Orgrimmar, they continued to fight each other in Ashran on an alternate reality of Draenor. The Burning Legion eventually returned to Azeroth. Vol'jin was fatally injured at a chaotic battle at the Broken Shore, and Sylvanas took over as warchief after his death. A new war broke out with the Alliance after the burning of Teldrassil. Undercity was destroyed, leaving Silvermoon City as the only Horde territory in the Eastern Kingdoms. Category:Factions